A need exists for a trailerable modular system that uses a separate trailerable power unit and a separate modular, trailerable clarifier unit or a trailerable centrifuge unit instead of the clarifier unit, to remove heavy metals and/or hydrocarbons from dirt or particulate.
There is a need for a system that is less liable to pollute and can produce clean particulate immediately (within a few minutes) of multiple sizes of clean particulate usable immediately essentially simultaneously.
A further need exists for a compact multi-trailer system that can move on a roadway without permits, but can remove hydrocarbons and heavy metals from dirt, sludge, or aqueous particulate in different configurations, such as L shapes or T-Shapes.
A need exists for a system for creating multisized clean particulate simultaneously using a floating system that is relocatable to other locations easily.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.